Always room for one more !
by Foxylouu
Summary: OS - "Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce que vos mains faisaient sur les fesses de Wilson!" - Slash


Titre : _Always room for one more !_

Bêta : Ma Rose !

Disclaimers : Tout appartient à la Fox, ect...

Ship : House/Wilson

Item #99 : « - Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce que vos mains faisaient sur les fesses de Wilson. »

Résumé :_ Cuddy surprend House et Wilson..._

_

* * *

  
_

Cuddy arpentait les couloirs du PPTH à la recherche de son employé fantôme. Mais si, le grincheux qui aime envoyer bouler les gens avec des remarques désagréables à souhaite ! Oui, voilà, lui. Cela faisait maintenant une demi heure qu'elle l'avait bippé, et toujours pas de House à l'horizon. Il était en retard d'un nombre incroyable d'heures de consultations et elle ne comptait pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte cette fois ci.

Il n'était pas dans dans les toilettes, ni dans le département de gynécologie... Elle avait fait tous les endroits pervers, tordus, et tous ceux auxquels elle pouvait penser. Elle décida donc de retourner voir dans le bureau de Wilson -premier endroit auquel elle avait pensé, mais personne n'avait répondu quand elle était venu y frapper la première fois. Elle toqua mais n'eut aucune réponse. Elle entreprit alors d'ouvrir la porte, et ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place.

Wilson était dos à elle, et il était dans les bras de House. Sous cet angle, elle voyait parfaitement les mains de House caressant les fesses de l'oncologue. Ils semblaient être en train de s'embrasser. Tiens, vu le bruit, oui, c'était définitivement un baiser. Et Wilson... poussait des petits gémissements ?! Waw. Ca pour être inattendu...

Elle ne put rien dire et ne sut que faire sur l'instant. Elle resta juste sans voix. Au bout de quelques instants, elle reprit ses esprits et détourna le regard. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge afin de les informer de sa présence. Wilson fit un bond magistral et se retourna l'air affolé, la regardant avec ses grands yeux de biche prise dans les lumières du chasseur. House quant à lui affichait un petit sourire satisfait. Il se contenta de se passer la langue sur les lèvres, tout en regardant Cuddy.

- Notre chère doyenne. Vous désirez ?!

Elle sembla soudain retrouver l'usage de la parole.

- Je... Euh... Je voulais vous parler.

- Je vous écoute.

Elle semblait gênée par la présence de Wilson. Pas que cela la gênait que les deux hommes soient ensemble, elle s'en doutait depuis un moment déjà, mais le fait de les avoir surpris, et le fait que Wilson fasse passer son regard de l'un à l'autre avec un air coupable clairement affiché la mettait mal à l'aise.

- Dans mon bureau.

Elle sourit à Wilson, comme pour le rassurer. Il ne put esquisser qu'une grimace. House avait son grand sourire de gosse tout fier de lui. Maintenant que quelqu'un le savait, il allait pouvoir torturer le pauvre Wilson encore plus ! Elle sortit du bureau.

Il la suivit, obéissant.

- Vous avez rien à dire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Non.

Il eut l'air déçu.

- Même pas une petite remarque ?

- Que voulez vous que je vous dise ?

- Je sais pas... Que vous avez trouvé ça incroyablement sexy et que vous aimeriez vous joindre à nous un de ces jours !

- House, non. Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir ce que vos mains faisaient sur les fesses de Wilson!

- Vous avez oublié de mentionner le fait que ma langue se trouvait aussi dans sa bouche.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes immature.

- Il paraît... Mais franchement, vous voulez pas savoir pourquoi je tripotais votre pauvre Oncologue vedette ?

- Non, vraiment je ne veux aucun détails venant de vous. J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait à voir, je peux en tirer mes conclusions toute seule. D'ailleurs, toutes mes félicitations.

Elle sourit. Après tout, House en couple serait peut être plus facile à gérer. Ou pas...

- Je ne voudrais pas que vous tiriez les mauvaises conclusions, je peux éclaircir les choses si vous voulez.

Ils étaient maintenant arrêtés devant les ascenseurs.

- Non, vraiment j'insiste.

Il prit un air dépité.

- C'est dommage... Parce que j'aurais pu vous expliquer comment hier soir Jimmy est venu me voir et a commencé à...

- STOP !

Il fit la moue.

- Écoutez, retournez dans votre bureau, ce n'est pas grave, lui dit-elle.

- Vous ne vouliez pas me parler ? répondit-il d'un air innocent.

Elle soupira.

- Ça attendra.

Il repartit donc vers son bureau, l'air victorieux tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur Cuddy. Elle avait encore cédé... Mais vraiment, elle n'était pas très tentée par les détails que House jugerait assez croustillants pour les lui raconter. Il serait d'ailleurs capable de ne faire qu'essayer d'embarrasser Wilson.

_Le pauvre_, se dit-elle, _dans quoi s'est il fourré ?_

Elle sourit une dernière fois. En fait, elle aurait peut être bien aimé en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passait entre ces deux là... Elle secoua la tête.

_Mauvaises pensées ! Mauvaises pensées !_

Pour sûr House allait immédiatement lire le trouble dans ses yeux la prochaine fois qu'elle le croiserait. Elle allait devoir faire preuve d'une concentration extrême pour arriver refouler ces pensées loin, trèèèès loin...

FIN


End file.
